Cleaning the streets of Arkham
by JK.Mercury1
Summary: Catwoman is feeling rejected and shunned. She requires a 'friend' to help her struggle on with life in prison... But who is this friend and will they meet her standards? Rated T for safety. A Catwoman/Sailor Moon Crossover!
1. The Trigger Event

_Ok, so this chapter may be a bit short compared to the others I will try and prolong but only because this is a bit like an introduction chapter which brings you up to date with the characters and happenings... Anyways, I think that I have quick a good cliffhanger at the end of this chapter... All that aside... Enjoy! _

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_I wonder what danger will face me tonight..._ Selina Kyle thought to herself as she seductively slipped her feeble figure into her black latex skin-tight costume that would hug her breasts.

Her short black yet beautiful hair fit snugly underneath her black cat mask with goggles that contained orange tinted glass as the lens. Tucking her high heels underneath her trouser leg she hastily applied her metal cat claws, preparing for the long night ahead. She had been planning this one for months.

Arkham city pry its inhabitants of their meaning in life, with regular food drops, Selina would have to get there quick to avoid being caught by a cluster of goons and god knows what would happen to her, if such an event were to arise. With such a sleek body and tender breasts she was one of the very rare admirable women left in Arkham, she had to be aware of her surroundings at all times in case something abrupt were to happen leaving her injured or captured.

She applied her cat ears with great care making sure that they looked in place on her head. It didn't really matter but she still portrayed everyday feminine instincts, look good at all time no matter who might see you.

_Everything seems to be done. Now, out on the prowl is my game. Watch out boys, because I'm coming for ya!_

She slipped out of the window of her apartment, in doing so she found herself involuntarily choking on the dirty air fumes of the Arkham world. How she wished that they would just rid of the unnecessary 24/7 patrolling copters.

She clanged her titanium steel claws together for effect, it would always bring back fond memories of Gotham. The, what seemed to be, far off land that separated good from evil. How she had longed to be back where she belonged, but she had settled here now and it proved a challenge for her everyday which she had craved back in Gotham.

Briskly, she strutted through the rooftops of the three-storied buildings. Her fragile frame allowing her to continue with everyday life undiscovered. She had Poison Ivy and Two-Face after her, along with the rest of 'em.

Cricking her neck and clicking her knuckles she prepared to dive down into what seemed an alley where two goons subsided.

"This should be fun..." Selina mused to herself before taking the plunge.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A few moments later and the combat was in full swing.

"It's Catwoman!" Exclaimed one of the goons, alerting a few more to weave their way through the tight alleyways and assist them in combat.

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"That's enough of your snide remarks, Bitch!"

"Quite a few complex words there sweetie, don't use them all at once." remarked Catwoman as she swiftly ducked to avoid a full-on bang to the face.

Gingerly, she paced to the goons, grabbing one of their heads, she used it as a boost to retrieve her goal of getting behind them. Therefore, she could prep herself for a quick attack. With all the power in her right leg, she quickly snapped out a cluster of kicks.

Only managing to dodge one, the goon, who was distinctively owned by Two-Face you could tell because of the gruesome toothpaste tube suits, fell onto the floor into a limp heap of mere flesh. As a result of this the other goon fled.

"Now, now. Come back to mummy, scaredy cat!" joked Catwoman.

Quickly she sped round the corner to catch up with him. She didn't. To the goon's misfortune she had remembered her _bolas. _Throwing them with a strong arm, they were right on target. The goon fell down to the floor in agony.

"My ankle!" Cried the goon.

"I did tell you not to run..." said the now cackling anti-heroine.

And with one vicious stamp to the head, he was out cold on the floor.

Now, Selina did not need to do any of this, but she got a kick out of this type of stuff. Taking an involuntary stumble backwards she headed off in the direction of this big job she had been looking forward to.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Meanwhile, in the lair of Poison Ivy...

"I have anticipated an attack on the steel mill, tonight. We must fulfil our pledge to Harley to help protect her." Demanded Ivy.

Her hypnotised minions nodded in agreement.

"I have alerted Harley and said that we will aid in warding off the intruder. It is currently unknown who it will be but, they mean business so be prepared."

And with the flick of a hand Ivy had been consumed by a flower which took her the fast underground route to the steel mill. Leaving her troops to make their own way.

Little did Ivy know that the attack tonight wasn't going to occur as big as expected. Yes, there will be things stolen. But, who will notice the importance of these things first?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The smell of annoyance and somewhat pickles... filled the air in the rotting wooden building. Without Mr. J, Harley ruled the joint and boy did she plan to bring this city and its inhabitants down to their knees in worship of herself. Most people already feared Harley, but there were still a select few that needed setting straight.

In a high pitched tone Harley belted out "Now, I have been informed of an attack tonight! Load up your guns, patrol intensely and if you see an intruder... Shoot 'em in the face!"

The inmates obeyed their orders from the feisty Quinn who ruled over them with an iron hammer.

"Show no mercy!" Continued Harley "Especially if its that thieving scum, The Cat!"

Selina did not know what she had just let herself in for... For Harley always got her way... Tonight that rule was going to change, Catwoman shall prevail and get what she wants for a change...

The meeting in the room dispersed immediately. Muttering could be heard among the inmates.

"I really wish that Harley would just be quiet for once. Her voice grinds on your ear drums, I mean how did it get like that?"

"I know right... I hope that the opportunity will arise for me to 'shoot her in the face'!" saying that last bit in a high pitched squeaky voice, taking the piss out of Harley.

If she had heard any of the feelings or conversations that went on in this establishment she would be the only one left...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Why am I all alone in this world? Everything in this place has a group of friends but I am mostly hated by everyone... If only someone with the same interests or attitude as me would come along I would be more than happy. _

Catwoman sat on a gargoyle on a high building which overlooked Arkham, in intense thought at where exactly it was her social life was going. And the only answer she could come up with was, Not very well... at all.

_I mean when was the last time I even had a friend? I am shunned by this whole city and with Bruce nowhere to be found I truly am alone... Or even a friendly conversation with someone?_

The raven haired bombshell was all alone. She was experiencing the downsides of being a thief, hated by everybody. When she was around people she emanated a smell of mistrust and disbelief. What was she to do? She lacked that person in her life that understood her situation. Interlinking her hands and resting them underneath her chin she slumped onto her knees.

After numerous minutes she spoke.

"Is that burning I smell?" She thought aloud to herself.

I'm not a dog but, I can sniff out the source... In a result of doing so it pointed right to the location of tonight's big robbery. The Steel Mill.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Thank you sir for the smooth journey." Pleaded the new arrivee in Arkham.

"Well, thats a first. A thanks for being brought here. Your welcome, ma'am." replied the copter pilot.

She watched the copter take off into the sky again. Cursing under her breath she walked off in the direction that looked the most dangerous.

"It's about time someone cleaned up these streets." pleaded this mysterious character to herself.

Her glossy shoulder-length black hair bounced as she ran in the direction of the steel mill. The heel on her boots banged against the floor to generate a clopping sound. Her earrings pulled down on her ear lobes, it was unnoticeable though.

Jumping 9ft onto a building, this young woman obviously meant business. But, was it bad or good business?! And who will she be in alliance with? Surely, whoever she sided with would be the winning side and will be showed some respect in the coming weeks and possibly months that she will be living in Arkham.

She craved for danger and wiped fear from her mind. She believed that fear should be forgotten and friends should not be made, unless in extraordinary consequences.

Who is this mysterious character and will she succeed in 'cleaning these streets'? Will Catwoman find the friend that she so badly craves? And will Ivy manage to assist Harley? All will be revealed...


	2. The Distressing Occurrence

The burning sensation continued to flare onwards through the long and rough night. Catwoman charged towards it gingerly, in fear of it being a trap. Her heels throbbing from all the jumping and running, she decided to find a hiding place to have a quick rest whilst she regained energy and soothed the pain in her feet.

_Why, did I pick high heels for this suit? Pumps would have been the logical explanation... But, I suppose I can use them in addition to my natural sexual appeal to get my own way..._

There was no chance in Catwoman ever even considering going near anyone in this dumpsite for the hopeless. She believed that she deserved better. Easily enough she could try and curve past her ways of theft, that is if she had support.

A distant, piercing laugh travelled through Catwoman's eardrums.

Panic-stricken, she tried her best to cover her ears. After a while she heard a faint scream and a surge of energy. In an energetic response she pounced to her feet, as if a cat, and galloped into the danger zone.

Moaning and Groaning could be heard, Selina thought that it must be some sort of sexual assault going on. It wasn't a man being assaulted, definitely a woman, judging from the delicate voice.

Selina went for the last jump over a building that led onto the street of the misshaping, but unfortunately slipped! In a desperate attempt to save herself from falling she received her whip from the left side of her hip.

With a sudden flick of the wrist. Her elegant yet deadly whip had once again defended her from death.

Up and active again, she charged towards the scene like a rhino in a stampede. She peered down below, keeping low in case of any sudden gunshots.

Down on the floor was someone that she had never seen before. Her immediate reaction was to leave them be, but she felt some sort of strong connection towards this person which urged her towards aiding those in desperate need of assistance.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A couple of moments later and Catwoman had still not identified this mysterious person. But, making a hasty decision she pounced down behind the assailant and with full force plotted a blow to the back of his head.

"Leave me be, Or your won't have a life left! You, you bastard!" Threatened the victim.

Dazed, the attacker spun around trying to land a punch but with the bad condition he was in, just couldn't think straight. He even managed to punch himself in the face a couple of times.

Catwoman smiling gave a swift kick to the groin area, knocking him to the floor. He lay there half-conscious.

Now, it was time for the other attacker who had tried to embrace this other female a couple of times, managing to dodge each time in fear, the young woman still managed to hold a stern look but she was just outnumbered that was all.

Selina skilfully gave a thin karate chop to the back of his head. Fleeing the attacker eventually fell over and smashed his head against the hard concrete floor. Selina could see a few traces of blood on the floor. But, why should she care?

"T-Thank you." The young woman stuttered.

"No problem, hun. Us girls have gotta look after each other on these rough streets." And with that Catwoman was gone.

Before learning the young woman's name or exchanging her own...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

After getting to grips with what her mysterious saviour had just said, she stamped her foot down and continued onwards to the source of the burning smell.

_What have I let myself in for? Offering to clean the streets of this place without any assistance. Maybe I could seek help in someone or thing? I believe that I will be able to do it. _Her thoughts filled with determination and worry.

Suddenly, one of the attackers regained his conscious and bounced to his feet again, but struggling so. About to punch the young woman, he was soon met with the slice of a scythe from his victim. Which was what he very much unexpected.

Taking a little breather, she found a smashed up car to place herself on top of. She had a train of thought going.

_Hotaru... What are you doing?! I could've easily had those two men but I pathetically whimped out in hope of someone coming to the rescue. Which someone did, but thats not the point! I need to step my game up, become more alert and if possible find an ally in this place. Preferably a woman, I'm a bit weary around the men in this place. Sex-starved is precisely what they are. _

_But, the streets are filled with men and that was the first woman I have seen... What if I get taken hostage..? Women are obviously a rarity in this dump..._

And with that 'Hotaru' was off again. Trudging through the streets of the feared place for criminals... Arkham City. Her feeble figure glowing in the light of the moon.

_Lord, of all times, now, please give me strength... _She pleaded in her head.

As she strutted onwards she noticed a lining of dead bodies, which really lowered the tone of the avenues. Strangely enough it wasn't quite at rock bottom yet...

The smell of rotting flesh filled the air. Mixed with fumes, it was almost making her heave. Holding her breath every few minutes she just about adapted to the smell.

_Looks like there will be another form of cleaning involve... _Hotaru consulted.

And with the turn of a head she was off again. She couldn't afford to ponder over the local hygiene matters. She had a duty to fulfil.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

After a brief intermission at the steel mill, the meeting was back up and running again. To the goons' horror.

"This is just a check-up! Have you created the wall of fire? And have your fully restocked on everything?!" Pierced Harley.

"Yes Ma'am." Conceded the horrified inmates.

"If shit is about to go down, you _bozos_ better be prepared!" Screeched Harley with enthusiasm and integrity in her voice.

"The wall of fire will not last much longer before we have to put it out, it threatens the steel mill's existence." Ivy informed Harley. "I have created a back-up barrier of poisonous plants that should fend off any intruders who proceed through the flames."

"You've all been warned! Stay away from those plants!" Harley finished.

And with that the goons were dismissed and sent to their stations, preparing for combat.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Mumbled yet manly screams came from way down inside the steel mill. Something or one had been tied up, and left down there to rot. Obviously, it had endured daily torture. Covered in bruises, it finally passed out, a limp heap placed in a wooden chair that was standing on its last legs. Splinters pricking the poor hostage.

The smell of ashes and urine surrounded it. Oblivious to the battle that was soon to occur.

Abruptly, Harley emerged. Her skin as white as snow, with the only highlights of it being the parts that had been darkened because of no light being reflected off of it. With a sincere cackle she spoke.

"This, is what you get for the suffering that Mr. J had been through."

Slapping the hostage round the face she laughed insanely once more before walking out, therefore leaving them there... again...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As Selina neared the mill she could sense danger more now than ever. But it did not bother her, she was evidently born for this type of stuff. Making her own way in the world from a scarily young age, she had to teach herself to steal, it was her only hope of being able to nurture into the beautiful, mature woman that she is now. And nothing was going to stand in her way...

As she caught a glimpse of the fire she cursed under her breath.

"Shit! Someone must've tipped them off about my theft tonight..! There will be guards patrolling every perimeter of this place... Apart from one... Surely, I can just swim in through the water and climb to shore. Who's the '_bozo_' now?"

Wiping her hands she proceeded into the steel mill to retrieve the object that she so badly craved. At a brisk pace, her breasts slightly bouncing. Taking pride and elegance in her looks she tried to keep as much out of the water as she could.

Climbing onto the crane, she allowed herself a bird's eye view of the location. It was crawling with armed security. Carefully mapping out a route that allowed herself to prevail without being seen. It was the perfect plan. All apart from one aspect...

_Now, if were to just take that way and turn right there... _She thought it all through in her head. As if it were the perfect plan.

She could not recognise any capabilities in it. At all. Maybe the less thought through option would've been for the best?

If only she had been educated properly. There was nothing at all wrong with her intelligence, as a matter of fact you couldn't get much more smart. But unfortunately geography was one of her weak points. What she needed to map this out without any flaws at all. Totally disregarding the positions of Harley and possibly Ivy.

'Poison Harley' was the strongest combo that she had ever had to go up against. And it looked like another one of those situations.

Will Catwoman prevail? Will Hotaru fulfil her duty? And just who exactly is this 'hostage' that Harley has left down below? All shall be revealed soon enough...


	3. The Danger Zone

The wind whistled as the trees whipped. The fire continued to blaze on, in danger of it falling back, the goons were prepared to put it out. It had a strong resemblance to the smell of a bonfire. Polluting the air just that little bit more, like it was starved of pollution...

Finally arriving at the source of what seemed to be a wall of flames, Hotaru took a moment to rest. Her jaw dropped, nearly dislocating itself, in awe of the specimen that blazed on in front of her. It was bad. She knew that she had to get it extinguished _ASAP_, before any more CO2 leaked into the badly contaminated atmosphere.

The situation seemed implausible, but then again she was in Arkham City and not a lot was impossible there.

She could sense a strong force, could it be friendship? In almost an instant she crossed that idea out, _friendship in a place like this?_ She questioned her own train of thought.

_Maybe, H-Hatred?! _She stumbled in her own thoughts. She had almost hit the jackpot, but was there truly 'friendship' in this place?

Finally conceding defeat she went against her heart and with her brain, she was almost certain it was hatred. It was the only reasonable explanation.

Getting lost in her mind, she quickly found her way out again. Nodding her head, she pressed onwards towards the steel mill. No more time could be lost.

Not realising just what she had let herself in for, the rivalry was about to be born...

After inhaling too much of the CO2 she covered her mouth and nose with her hair. Sniffing her hair helped rid of the smell of the fire. But coughing still in full swing.

She started to tear up as she neared the fire. It brought back too many bad childhood memories from her previous life as Hotaru Tomoe, she still went by the same name though. As all sailor senshi would be, she was reborn.

Her brain flooded with the memories of the lab incident, killing her mother, injuring her severely and causing her to have to be mechanically rebuilt by her father. Her arms were lined with metal plates which also reinforced her feeble legs.

It was a horrific sight when Chibiusa had first saw it, peering through the window. It had scared her off from Hotaru until she had learnt the truth.

After all she had been through. Mistress 9 subsiding in her body, having to sacrifice her own life for those of the other senshi and their beloved princess. She had now ended up in here. And believe it or not, this was going to be the worst of all of them. She might just about pull through.

Pushing those memories aside she tried to remember the nice ones, like being a part of the senshi, making friends with Chibiusa for the first time and defending earth from extraterrestrial threats. They had all helped her struggle onwards through the hard times, like now.

After being mothered by Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka she was a fully reformed lady. Pleasant in every way, apart from when you crossed onto her black list. Being the senshi of the planet Saturn, the planet of Death and Rebirth, believe me she has a dark side, a very dark one to be precise.

After making sure that the fire was at its hottest she had to find another way in. Out of pure coincidence she had gone the same way in as Catwoman, even retrieving a bird's eye view from the unmeasurable heights of the crane.

But was this a coincidence? Or did they think alike? Surely two feisty girls like them would be 100% compatible.

Diving down, she scanned the upcoming area for any hostility. None were to be seen. Being very cautious to alert any of the guards she ducked, her knees clicked in strain. After not being out on a mission for months she was determined to complete this one. With no room for failure.

She had to be pretty precarious about this one, they controlled guns.

As she slowly trod she caught a glimpse of a black figure sprint past. Taking a precautionary step backwards she recognised the slim, busty figure.

_That was... the woman who helped me back there with those bastards! She couldn't be here for the same reason as I am, could she? Maybe she is trespassing and the reason for that wall! Whatever it is, she looks sinister. Possibly sly but definitely trouble..._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Hmph... Pathetic security. Precious, here I come for ya! The long, lost one._

Bypassing all the goons, Catwoman had proceeded through to the main building. Peering round the corner with caution she decided that it was safe to continue.

When suddenly, she stopped. She could hear a muffled scream. Freezing for a moment. She then shrugged her shoulders and continued.

Unaware of where exactly that scream came, and from what.

Preparing for the retrieval of her precious item up ahead was exciting her. Nearly squealing with joy giving herself away, she hastily covered her mouth and done a small pre-victory dance.

The heels of her shoes slipped slightly when she walked but that problem was demolished when running. They would be held up by the bending of the back of the foot. Once again stopping, she gave herself a minuscule massage to her feet, caressing them one last time.

The wooden floor creaked as she placed a foot down firmly on it. The place previously being a fun-fair, Selina guessed that this would've been the haunted house. Joker had obviously modified the place before dying but still kept a few attributes of the fair behind to reflect his psycho clown side just that little bit more. It made all the difference. Representing just how twisted he truly was.

How Harley could've possibly tolerated or fallen in love with such a monstrosity baffled Selina. But then again, love comes in many shapes and sizes. As some people know.

Thinking about love made Selina feel physically ill, mainly because she has only experienced it once and that has all came crashing down. Since Bruce disappeared she had had no one left in her life. How she coped was beyond many people.

As Selina very well knew, her chances of ever finding love again were very slim. Borderline impossible. But you never heard her complaining...

Her infamous reputation bypassed even her. Gazing out through the hole in the broken roof she noticed the moon glimmering, like never before. Getting lost in her fantasies she didn't realise the cluster of goons approaching. Bullets ricocheted, almost immediately destroying her daydream. In a tolerable panic she ran.

"Oi! You! Get your ass over here now, Bitch!" Came an exclamation from the crowd.

Whilst all the commotion was going on Catwoman had forgot about her precious item and ran past the room that obtained it! Or alternatively named, Harley's bait...

As Selina run, she recognised a final flaw in the plan... The location of enemies inside the building! She didn't know which way to turn without attracting a few more men! Weaving her way through the narrow corridors of the falling apart wooden building she hit a dead end!

_Crap! I have no where to go now!_

"Hey, looks like the kitty got caught!" Cackled a goon.

Perverted looks and stereotypical laughs came from the crowd that faced her. She was filled with fear, but managed to hold it in. If they knew she were scared they would enjoy it more, so she didn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her whimper.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As she neared the wall, step by step. Her foot gave way and in a sudden crash she fell to the level below. An undiscovered basement. Or so she thought. With the goons hot on her trail she ran through the nearest door.

The drowned-out scream from earlier was becoming clearer.

_Someone must be being kept hostage down here somewhere! _

Checking all the doors only one was unlocked. Which unfortunately lead to nothing but a staircase...

Following the trail of stairs she finally arrived at the top.

Just her luck she collides with her least favourite person at this moment in time...

Letting out a sudden yelp, she alerted a familiar face from afar...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hotaru reared her head at the sudden screech! Belting out at full speed in the direction it had came from she prepared herself for the worst.

In doing so, she managed to alert the rest of the goons. Hot on her heels, she looked back to her surprise, there were more than expected.

Panting heavily she struggled onwards. Parched, she had to find some water quickly. But first she must locate the source of the scream.

Maybe it was that stranger who helped her from earlier... She had to take chances and possibly save this woman if it was not a trap, of course.

Will Selina get free? Will Hotaru get to Catwoman in time? And with such a tragic past no wonder she has ended up in Arkham...


	4. The Inevitable Happening

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the Cat herself." Barked Harley "What have you got to say for yourself?"

Out of shock and anger Catwoman fought back, "Something that you have stolen! Return it now!"

"You mean the bait?!"

An embarrassed look swept Catwoman's face, _How was I as to be so thick and fool for one of the oldest tricks in the book... _And with a slight face palm she continued her rage.

It was at this moment Ivy abruptly entered, "Need help ridding of vermin?"

"No thanks, I can handle this _bozo_ myself!"

And with a swift slap, Selina's face turned red raw, as if hit with a wet fish. Gasping, anger riled up inside of her. As if she was about to let such a snide bitch get away with a thing like that.

"Watch out for the kitty's scratch!" Growled Selina

In a psychotic rage, Catwoman lashed out furiously. Missing almost every time. But, one slashed Harley's flesh across her face! Harley reached for her gun! Unbeknownst to Selina's sudden actions, her gun was swiped from her hand, shuffling across the floor the shells fell out of it. Leaving the gun useless! The tension was rising. Everyone terrified to make a move. The smell of danger and mistrust filled the air. Catwoman went to dash at Harley! But in an instant Harley plotted a nice, well aimed punch onto Selina's chest!

Selina lay on the floor, winded. Ivy strolled over, placing her foot on top of the currently inactive Catwoman.

"You can't win..." Catwoman managed, stopping mid-sentence.

"Oh, I think that such a position as this signifies an immediate defeat..." Said Ivy in a victorious manner, interrupting Catwoman's possibly last words.

Harley grinned as Ivy stood there laughing, psychotically. Selina was beginning to have second thoughts on who exactly the insane one was... Quickly analysing the area for any possible advantages, could she use her environment to aid her?! Catwoman identified one. If she could swipe Ivy off her feet for long enough with maximised strength, she should be able to make it over to Harley with enough time to plot a blow to her face and escape. It was currently her only option. Risking her life with another way was truly danger-inflicting. This time she would go with the _simple_ plan, in hope that it would work...

Waiting for the right moment, Selina gingerly swung her leg across the floor with all her leftover strength... Snidely sweeping Ivy off her feet!

Ivy wailed in desperation and pain! This was Catwoman's only chance! Just about making it over to Harley in time she went for a final hit! Unaware of Ivy rapidly clambering to her feet. Ivy quickly kicked Selina's back, sending her forward. Falling flat on her face, she ripped her garments. But only slightly. Selina was now bleeding, pretty badly...

The duo that created 'Poison Harley' cackled uncontrollably at one's misfortune and pathetic tactics... She could never defeat them alone. She needed a companion or partner...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Just about escaping the clutches of the perverted, sex-deprived men, Hotaru leaped, elegantly so. She had still not pinpointed the source of the yelp. But she could hear laughing! She knew that she was nearing some type of fight or mutiny. Her purple skirt and sailor collar blowing gently in the sudden breeze. Her outfit's dominant colour being purple, whilst her accent colour resided as a subtle white. Her scythe shone in the sparkling moonlight. Her purple lace-up boots, thigh length made a clopping sound as she sprint in the direction to the point of interest. The muffled laughs and groans became easier to hear. Kneeling down, she listened carefully. Someone was being bullied by two hateful creatures! She had to find an alternative way round to get into the scene.

Suddenly, she froze as she heard an enemy gunshot. Was the bullies victim's life ended at that moment in time? Or had it been a warning? Listening ever so carefully, she could still hear womanly groaning. No-one had been killed! Rejoicing she searched for an entrance.

Finding one she gingerly stepped in. She could hear shouting...

"So, what shall we do with her?!" Came a whine.

"I was thinking torture." Came another remark, but from a slightly different voice.

"What about immediate death?!"

"No!" Pleaded yet another voice that added to the equation.

Hotaru gasped in astonishment and disgust! But keeping quiet. She could potentially save someone's life here...

Before charging in, she eavesdropped a little more. Just to be certain. For all she knows it could be some kind of sick, twisted role-play..?

Almost certain, she confirmed it was the real deal. What was she to do...?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Whimpering helplessly on the rough, creaking floor. Selina started to shed tears. Wiping them before her nemesis' could see and realise they had cracked her hard outer shell. She was hard on the outside but soft on the inside, you see, a trait she had kept sealed away because of the harsh conditions in this cesspit. Filled with self-pity, she lay there preparing to die. She had her whip handy, maybe her caltrops could assist... Maybe even bolas. But could she generate the strength?

In one last attempt to exact her vengeance she screamed! Loud and clear. Attracting 'Poison Harley'. They stared blankly, with no expression at all filling their faces. Befuddled they continued to stare. Her last attempt had worked! Grabbing her whip she flicked her wrist, causing 'Poison Harley' to come crashing down to the floor! Before they hit the ground she had threw some caltrops.

Landing on top of the spikes 'Poison Harley' screeched in pain! "Bitch!" They continued in unison but with slightly different pitches.

As Selina regained her stance, so had 'Poison Harley' and shit was about to go down... Harley reached for her emergency pistol, fully loaded. She shot with anticipation, Catwoman too slow to dodge, gained a wound on her left shoulder. Falling to the floor she yelped! Surely she had been condemned to death now...

As Harley readied the pistol to fire once more. Selina lay there, eyes held firmly closed, whimpering in pain, her life was truly over. She was an emotional, lonely wreck. Her life flash before her eyes. From beginning to end... Accepting her fate, she done nothing but stay still, crying.

Suddenly, She heard a _BANG!_, the bullets had been fired! As a flurry of explosive bullets came ricocheting towards her slim-lined body. She huddled into a small ball, comforting herself.

"Silence Wall!" Exclaimed another addition to the cafuffle.

Too dazed to notice it, she had wondered why her life was not yet over. She could still feel the pain of the gun wound on her shoulder. Looking up she noticed a figure! A Purple, reflective wall stood in front of the silhouette. After some time thinking, the figure turned its head...

"_Us girls have gotta look after each other on these rough streets._" Said the person.

_No?! Can it be... that girl I helped back there?!_

Catwoman burst into tears, "Y-You? Sav-ed me...?" She thanked "How ca-n I r-r-epa-y you?"

Replying Hotaru bleakly said, "Lets discuss after this is all over!"

Nodding in agreement Selina noticed Hotaru weakening. Hotaru flinched in pain.

"I can't keep this up for much longer! Quickly escape!"

"No! I shall stand by my friends till the end!"

_Fri...en...d?!_ They both questioned in their heads.

Looking at each other with determination, both thinking the exact same thing. Selina leapt to her feet, preparing for a slight battle. Rebounding her wrist, she lashed out with her whip. Throwing a pair of bolas at the dangerous duo.

"That's all ya got?!" Asked Ivy in mock.

"Think again...errr...sista?" Hotaru defended "Silence Glaive Surprise!"

And with a burst of ribbons and the appearance of a purple orb that took on the shape of the planet Saturn, Hotaru or rather Sailor Saturn, hurled it towards her new-found enemies. Dumb-struck by this _'sorcery' _ Ivy and Harley stood still in amazement. Thinking that their eyes were surely deceiving them... As it neared them, the sweet aroma of blueberries was released by the orb of energy. It was an extra defence system that would attract the enemies, making them forget the danger that they were in. Of course it was avoidable, for people that had witnessed this sort of power before. But it was Ivy, Harley and Selina's first time. As it collided with the duo they went flying backwards into the wall, crashing through it they fell down to the gravel. Sticking in their backs it made marks as they stood up.

Infuriated, Ivy rose back up with the help of a vine that had created a crack in the floor. With her hostile attitude she declared, "You total, utter Bitches! This isn't over yet!"

And with that, Saturn and Selina escaped with speed and caution. Jumping over the rooftops of the building that subsided in the steel mill, they dodged bullets, by inches. As the bullets flew through the air, one made it to Saturn but she rebounded it back at its owner with a wave of her scythe.

Hitting the firer right between the eyes. Causing him to drop down to the floor in a limp, breathless heap. Despite Saturn's excellent aim they continued on to escape this dreadful pit. Bullets still hurling towards their feeble, elegant and busty figures...

They heard a horrific screech from back behind them, the distinctive tone of Harley. "I'll get you, Bastards!"

Selina and Saturn looked at each other in anticipation, both burst into an uncontrollable, vicious circle of laughter...

Now, _this _was the beginning of the long lost _friendship _that Arkham lacked...


	5. The Friend Conundrum

Morning broke just as Saturn and Selina jumped their final building. Sitting down neatly Catwoman groaned.

"What's the matter?" Asked Saturn, noticing her newly-found friend's pain.

Selina explained every little intricate detail, right down to her footing arrangements. Saturn gasped in horror, realising just what those demons had done to her. Still panicking but hiding the fact of it, Saturn hastily sat down next to Selina. Scanning her allies body she noticed a gun wound to the shoulder and a winded state of body. Selina watched as Saturn raised her hand to her wounds. Dumb-struck as to what exactly she was doing, she shuffled her tight back-side over a little bit. Saturn giving her a '_really?_' look, slid back over to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you..." A gentle, caring tone in her voice. "Just hold still."

Selina sat back, in fear of what might happen to her, but nonetheless she trusted Saturn, for some unknown reason. Raising her hand again, she brushed it past the wound and then held it there. A bright, soothing purple light emanated from her dainty, gloved hand. Amazed, Selina could feel the pain numbing. Still a bit weary of what exactly was happening she decided to take a little peek. The wound was healing, the light causing it.

_What exactly is she? She has powers beyond even Ivy's and can use... 'magic'? A sorcerer of some sort?_

Looking up to her friend's face she gave a weak smile in exchange for a gentle grin. Realising that she had came across a true friend! Suddenly the numbing sensation had come to a halt; Rearing her head she noticed Saturn had finished and was walking off in another direction. Astonished by her caring state of mind, even to a stranger.

Just as Selina was about to jump up and yell out to Saturn she was gone! Panting uncontrollably, Selina ran after her. Seeing her in an alley she dived down, landing nicely in front of Saturn.

"And, where do you think your going?" Came a worried question.

In reply to this Saturn said "I'm not really used to... friends. So I figured I would make my own way and try to find a place of my own."

Exchanging glances, they had understood each other.

"I see what your getting at but, true friends always stick together right?" Queried Catwoman.

Saturn swelling up inside, flung herself into Selina's arms. Wondering what could've activated such a terrible state, Catwoman stroked her friend's soft, luscious hair.

"It's just that... I haven't been called... a-a tr-ue frien-d in such a long time!" Saturn cried "An-nd it just triggered my tear glands, causing emotions to r-rush."

"Everything will be alright sweetie. I have never been called even a friend. I have been lonely, mostly my entire life." And with that a few tears were shed from Catwoman. "See, its ok to cry once in a while, just let it all out."

So, Catwoman stood there, supporting her companion's body for the good side of the morning.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

After a good half an hour of caressing, Selina gestured to Hotaru to follow her. Currently, in her civilian form which she had just rehabilitated. Hotaru quickly skipped along, humming a spirit-lifting tune. After she had caught up, Selina baffled examined Hotaru's outfit.

"B-but... Where is that cute little mini skirt and that deadly weapon?!"

"Oh, I forgot to explain..."

After explaining the whole henshin fuss and her separate identities which protected each other, they continued onwards to Selina's flat. Hotaru's civilian form wore a neat little white shirt with was overshadowed by a subtle black dress, which looked like a waistcoat on the upper half of her body, revealing the shirt. Knee-high socks protected her legs from the blazing sun, whilst passionate black pumps cocooned her feet. Charcoal black earrings which took on the shape of a sphere tugged on her ears.

"Nevertheless, cute outfit." Mused Catwoman.

Hotaru took a regal courtesy. Flapping in confusion, Selina performed a slight one as well, not dipping as low down, in fear of stumbling. Tired from the long night that had just been prolonged longer than needed, the girls decided to take the streets. Jumping and climbing buildings would've been _much _quicker, but Hotaru wasn't Sailor Saturn and Selina just couldn't be assed to fling herself from rooftop to rooftop. Anyway, inmates still patrolled the roofs, so it would've been less hassle if you alliteratively analysed the situation.

Selina's black, leather suit squeaked as sweat formed in her groin area. Her legs rubbed together to create a burning sensation. Hotaru just continued as normal, due to her being in a dress, that didn't even form a drop of sweat.

Unzipping her costume slightly, her bulbous breasts jiggled a bit and revealed themselves, but just slightly.

"Now, we really have to be careful in this heat. We could catch sunstroke and become light-headed, leaving our defences down. We would be prone to sex offenders and kidnappers." Selina warned.

Nodding, concern riddled her bloodstream, her heart started to pump faster, sweat dripped.

"If only Sailor Mercury or Neptune were here..." Hotaru mumbled with a longing tone.

"What was that?"

Recovering from her fantasies, Hotaru stared at Selina, "Huh?"

"You said something..."

"Oh! It was nothing..."

Selina grunted and continued directing her comrade through the streets of Arkham. Discarding her claws, she attached them to her utility belt.

Abruptly Hotaru piped up "How much longer...er...?"

"Oh crap! We haven't even exchanged names! Well, I'm Selina also known as Catwoman. You?"

"I'm Hotaru, better known as Sailor Saturn."

"I cannot believe that we have saved each other's lives, have been together all this time and have only just got to one of the most important questions!" Catwoman exclaimed in astonishment and embarrassment.

Hotaru responded to this by letting out a small giggle.

"It doesn't matter, It's been nice spending time together, nonetheless." Hotaru assured.

And with that brief interval they continued onwards. Gruelling through the streets they had finally arrived. Catwoman leapt onto the wiring whilst Hotaru took a ladder to achieve her goal of getting above it. Opening the flap, Selina dived down, followed by Hotaru. Which they then had to jump into a window that was open just the slightest. The untrained, naked eye would not have been able to recognise such a small space.

As soon as they had entered, the smell of tuna and cats hit Hotaru, full wallop in the face. Being the polite girl she is, she complimented on the smell. The place was a mess. Clothes thrown everywhere, Cats traipsing through the rooms like the owned the place, which to be truthful it looked that way.

"Don't even bother saying anything nice. I know that it smells and _is the_ definition of a minefield right now but I'll clean it up later."

"Don't worry, I can do it. I enjoy cleaning." Hotaru said with pride.

Shocked, Selina went off to the bedroom to fetch a change of clothes. She shouted out through to the living room to see if Hotaru would want any but she pleasantly declined her offer.

"Go through the fridge, help yourself!"

In doing so Hotaru managed to find mostly fishy things. Caviar, Tuna, Fish. Mostly things that a cat would enjoy as a delicacy. Managing to scrape out some _proper _food from the back of the fridge she sat down to eat. Famished, she had demolished it before Selina had even re-entered the room. Quickly, she snatched a drink from the taps. Currently dehydrated she felt much better after sipping gracefully out of a glass.

Selina strolled back in to say "Food drop is soon, we need to get there first to grab all the good stuff and because there is two of us, more."

"Umm... Food Drop?!" Hotaru questioned.

"Yeah, you'll see when its time."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Time had passed pretty quickly and it was time to set back out for the mysterious '_food drop_'. Getting dressed, Selina had repaired the slice in her suit from earlier which was quite hard, considering that it was leather. But, it looked like new once again.

"Saturn Planet Power! Make Up!" Came a scream from the front room.

Catwoman had rushed in there to see what all the commotion was about. What she saw had enlightened her. A flurry of ribbons and purple stars bounced off of the walls, yet again creating that sweet scent of blueberries that the attack had. At the centre of all of this Hotaru stood there gaining items of clothing as time passed, her deadly scythe appeared from nothingness into her hands. She spun one last time to reveal her finishing pose.

"Well then, Let's go." Demanded Sailor Saturn...


	6. The Perilous Food Drop

The scent of blueberries faded as Selina shut the window to her apartment, Sailor Saturn signalled to the cautious feline-like female to tell her that the coast was clear and they can escape without giving away the location of their flat. Catwoman jumped and gripped the wiring up above. She gingerly unhatched the hook and swung outwards, with an acrobatic 180 degree spin. She slowly landed on her feet.

Followed by Saturn in a quite scared manner, in fear of possibly slipping, she couldn't afford to get hurt. As they got out they could hear screeches and hollers. But, Selina almost demanded Saturn to ignore them. Gunshots could be vaguely heard in the distance. But there was no need to worry, it was normal around there. People died every-so-often. No one really cared due to lack of respect in Arkham. The thoughts that raced through Saturn's mind were overwhelming.

_What will the food be like? Will I get out of here? And have I stepped into something dangerous?_

Finally plucking up the courage to speak, Saturn questioned, "What's the food like?"

Selina gave her a bleak look and responded with, "Don't expect anything fancy, some is good, some not so good."

Saturn's head hung in dismay at the thoughts of the food, she was famished as a consequence of not eating for about 24 hours or possibly more. If this was the case, how would she cope with all the predictable fighting? Her empty hand flail as they jumped from roof to roof, weaving through the labyrinth of buildings, that lay beneath them.

The thought of dying suffocated Sailor Saturn's strong mind. She was being threatened by the battle between her brain and heart. The heart saying _don't abandon Selina! _Whilst her mind is trying to knock some sense into her,_ don't risk your own life for strangers! _But, her Senshi instincts are telling her to agree with her heart, after all she has sworn to protect the earth and its inhabitants.

She spaced out for a second, within that time she had tripped and nearly smashed her face on the rough concrete ground. But Selina just in time spoke in a casual yet scared manner, "Saturn! Be careful!" And with a gasp Saturn somehow managed to save herself.

"Oh god! Thanks Selina!" Pleased the somewhat clumsy Senshi of death and rebirth.

And with a wink from Catwoman, they neared the Food Drop zone. Catwoman came to a very sudden stop, jolting Saturn. Puzzled, the Senshi stood and anticipated the food's appearance. They were down on the ground by the medical centre which was an ex-church. So they had to be cautious of goons.

The sound of propellers polluted the air, the smell of raw meat alongside it. The sight of smoke shrouded their eyesight, whilst they could feel the beats of air from the propellers, causing Saturn's mini-skirt and hair to go berserk in the wind.

"Prepare!" Mused Catwoman shaking Saturn's nerves just that little bit more.

Nevertheless, Saturn's fortress of solitude remained strong. With a stern and stubborn outer layer. Next to nothing could cause her to swell up and break down. The copter neared, making anything hanging go even more frantic. The force of the wind hurt their legs. As if being whipped and forced backwards.

The crate plummeted to the floor like a meteor, creating a very strong force. In an instant Selina was over cracking the chest of goodies and survival open. Saturn swiftly followed behind. Just getting it open, they grabbed tons of food, leaving others to starve. They regained their stance and strolled off wards. Suddenly, in front of them, appeared a line of goons! They turned to run but discovered the same on the other side

In a sudden panic, they scrambled dropping some food! A few goons snapped at the chance to grab some food, but the two women fended them off with the swing of a few kicks and slaps.

"Run Saturn! Get the food home and i'll fend them off!" Growled Selina.

"B-But will you be ok? I-I can't leave you!" Countered the emotional soldier.

With an almost evil glance Selina forced Saturn to go! And hissed at the approaching assailants.

Saturn gave one last look and leapt onto the nearest rooftop, and dashed towards the apartment lugging along with the food. Sailor Saturn panted heavily as she could hear footsteps coming closer. But she ignored it and continued onwards.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"It's time for the kitty to play!" Mocked Selina with a smug smile on her face.

"Watch what we'll do to you when we catch you!" Said one of the attackers with a big grin.

Catwoman could hear Cackles from the crowd and smell freshly fired gun powder. She could feel the tension in the air and see nothing but evil faces confronting her. They were taunting her. A few punches and kicks were being thrown at her. Skilfully dodging them all, she eventually got smashed in the back. Selina cried for help in a last attempt and tried to fight back. She wasn't about to give up that easily.

"Leave me alone, you bastards!" Screamed Catwoman.

But she was just countered with cackles and snide remarks. One goon eventually grabbed her by her arms, leaving her defenceless. She lashed out with her legs and kicked him away. She jumped to her feet and ran, throwing caltrops down to stab the goons' feet viciously. Escaping in the nick of time she ran back to her apartment.

When she had finally arrived, she scanned the area. It was all clear. Entering through the window, Saturn was no where to be seen. Nor the food. Catwoman panicked and shot straight out of the window to search for her lost friend.

_That girl... Let's just hope she ain't anywhere in danger! She must've got lost whilst trying to find her way back here!_

The short haired bombshell scanned the rooftops and ran off in the direction where a bit of food was visible. She was almost sure to find her in such a place. If Saturn wasn't found soon, she would be in grave danger, very grave danger...


	7. The Upsetting Near-Death Experience

The panicked, lonely cat dashed towards the point of interest in hopes of finding a fallen sailor soldier, merely injured by herself and noone else. Selina couldn't hear anything as she neared her location. Was this a bad thing?

A familiar laugh echoed from a nearby alleyway. Selina furrowed her brow in curiosity. But, will curiosity kill the cat? She took leaps and bounds and peered downwards, seeing scattered food. She ran along to where the laugh had originated and saw a few pieces of ripped purple cloth... Instantly she recognised that shade of purple...

_Could it be? Has Saturn been..._ Her thought trailed off as she heard that laugh again.

More food had been spread on the floor. Along with a few drips of thick, red blood. That of a human... As she followed the drops, they were a brighter shade of red, it was fresher. The victim was nearer. Selina could now hear a body being dragged along the rough ground. As she started to speed up, so did the attacker.

_Crap! The heels on these shoes must be giving me away, but I can't take them off, with this murky floor._

Until suddenly, it stopped. Selina checked each possible escape, but nothing. As if, they had just disappeared into thin air or devoured by the ground!

_All alone... Again... _

Selina sighed and slouched back to her apartment. Her newly-found world was already crumbling around her, in front of her very own eyes. Like a form of torture...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hotaru woke to the sound of loud yet weak groaning. She was now in her civilian form, with her henshin stick gone! Her eyesight blurred from taking a lethal blow to the back of her head. She just managed to raise her arms and heal the wound on her head, still possessing her mystical powers after being re-awoken as Sailor Saturn. She lifted her previously limp body up off the hard ground, which was lightly dusted in hay. Noticing a muscular figure in front of her, she wondered over.

Still cautious she only freed it's mouth. Instantly it gasped in a deep manner, it was a man.

He briefly spoke, "Please, you must escape... If not you will be putting yourself in harm's way. Leave me be! Come back and save me later. But, only if you get the chance..."

Before Hotaru could speak she was interrupted by the man again, "You must go NOW!"

She nodded her head obediently and clambered out through the window. Only to find herself deep in the Steel Mill. She gingerly trod and kept an eye out for guards. Carefully, she hid behind a gas canister. And sent telepathic signals through to Selina. Whether she would receive them or not was unknown.

Hotaru subsided in an abandoned building, which had not been used by Harley Quinn yet. In hopes of infiltrating the criminals from the inside.

_If Selina gets those messages, she should be able to come and help me escape, possibly with that hostage! But what are the chances of a mere human having such an ability?_

Her face filled with anguish and distress. She crawled over to the corner and curled herself in a feeble, little ball and clutched her knees, interlinking her arms to create a strong connection that wouldn't easily break. Her outer layer had finally broken. It was very rare for Hotaru to swell up. Her hair stuffed with hay and puffed up. She looked like a typical ship-wreck or apocalypse survivor. The stench of gun powder and rotting flesh overpowered her nostrils. She could feel her tough skin crawl at the thought of being a hostage at one point. Maybe she is one still?

She could hear those footsteps again. Great massive thuds and bells echoed...

She squeezed her legs tightly and cowered in the corner.

_No, please not _her_ again... I'm in a bad enough state as it is. I truly will let rip._

Hotaru prepped herself for the arrival of her new arch-nemesis. A tear trickled down her red cheek. Her black dress filthy with mud. It smelt of manure. She thought to herself if only the other Senshi were here. This fight would be over within minutes but she realised the harsh reality, it was her fight along with Selina, who strongly reminded her of Setsuna which saddened her further.

She was correct to fear the 'food drop'. Her eyes shone with deceit and a longing for revenge...

The broken door creaked open causing Hotaru to slightly flinch. Around the corner was Harley.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" Questioned Harley, hammer in hand.

Hotaru stood firm and strong, keeping her true emotions hidden. She was ridiculously vulnerable.

She elevated her body and stamped her foot on the ground. In doing so, two goons walked up to her. One placed an active gun under her chin and the other restricted her arms.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Bellowed Hotaru with clear distress in her voice.

Harley laughed back at her, "Why, we're just setting things, straight."

"Release me, NOW! Cried Hotaru, flailing her head in upset, tears streaming down her face.

"Seems we got you all upset? Where's your 'friend' now? Huh?"

Hotaru simply bowed her head in shame and continued to sob. Her throat now at gun point. She gasped for air.

"What a state!" Mused Harley at Hotaru's misfortune.

"You'll, never, ever win!" Sobbed Hotaru. She really did think that she should just give up now and leave it to Selina, she'd be reborn after all...

Harley laughed and circled Hotaru, looking her up and down. "What'll we do with such scum? Should we dispose of it now, whilst we have the opportunity? Or save it for later to possible... Blackmail the other bitch?"

Her troops agreed with the second idea, but first Harley wanted to set her hostage straight with some rules and cruel punishment, for the recent wrong-doings of Hotaru or rather the battered, captured Sailor Saturn.


End file.
